


And Then There Were Twins

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and David struggle with the town's judgment of their relationship and pregnancy, and now they're having twins. One-shot prompt fulfillment from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Twins

**Author's Note:**

> From an old prompt over on tumblr and ff.net

David held the diner door open for Regina and she gave him a tense smile as she stepped through. Being out in public wasn't a new thing for the couple, but her pregnancy showing – even through a few thick layers of clothing – was. To say the town wasn't taking it well was an understatement.

Snow and David's split had been the topic of the town for months. Neverland had put a strain on their relationship, and everyone saw the continued decline through their return to the Enchanted Forest, and then through the recasting of the curse which brought them to Storybrooke once more. By the time the Wicked Witch had been defeated, it was common knowledge that David's support of Regina through the entire ordeal had been paramount in putting an end to the witch's threat to the town.

Not long after, David and Regina were together and the divorce of the famous fairytale couple had been finalized.

Now with a visible pregnancy, the residents had turned a cold shoulder to their once-prince, and their interactions with Regina had grown even frostier.

David had been a saint all the way through. He'd ended his marriage with Snow before venturing into something more with Regina – something which had made her feel significantly more comfortable and secure when he'd admitted his growing feelings for her. When the town had turned their back on him, he'd shrugged it off. Though she could tell it hurt him to be treated so badly by former allies, he'd assured her their relationship was worth more than that to him. And then the positive pregnancy test…She'd panicked – completely, one-hundred percent lost her mind with fear. She'd sat him down and told him everything about how she'd taken potions in the past that had supposedly removed all chances of her ever having children. But when she'd finished, he'd simply grinned at her and told her it must have been fate for them to have children together, which of course she'd rolled her eyes at. Nevertheless, it had brought happy tears to her eyes that she'd shaken her head to rid herself of, and he'd pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

And now, not half an hour ago, the doctor had given them the news – twins. Two heartbeats, two babies, two lives. She'd barely adjusted to being with David, let alone having children with him. One had been shocking enough, but now there were two. He'd seemed equally shocked, making the doctor repeat it several times, even with the screen and seeing the two tiny, developing babies.

They'd been vocal during the doctor visit – exclamations of surprise and disbelief, and then once they'd climbed into the car, they'd lapsed into silence. She'd wanted to go straight home, but curse her pregnancy hormones – she'd had a craving, and instead, here they were at Granny's, middle of the day, primetime, all eyes on them. On display once again.

She didn't even have to look at a menu – she knew what her body wanted. They flagged Ruby down on the way to the table and put in their orders. The waitress scrunched her face in annoyance, but compared to the fierce best friend act she'd displayed only months before, it was a marked improvement.

Regina sighed as she lowered herself into the last remaining booth. Her back was hurting more and more these days, compensating for the sudden weight gain on her tiny frame.

"So…" David said, sliding in across from her.

"Twins," she nodded, placing a hand atop her growing belly. She looked overwhelmed.

"Two babies," he agreed. "Unexpected."

She let out a chuckle that nearly sounded hysterical. "This is your fault."

Sitting up straighter, he gave her an offended look. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Twin boys. Sound familiar?"

He blinked. "Oh."

"Yes."

"Snow didn't have twins," he pointed out, earning a glare from Regina. "Besides, if I recall, twins are all on mom. Your genes, not mine."

She pushed her head back. "If you recall? What on earth would you remember that from?"

"I read it," he replied easily. "All those pregnancy and child-rearing books."

"You read them?" she asked warmly, thinking of the pile she'd added to the shelves; reading, re-reading, dog-earring, and bookmarking like a madwoman. She'd imagined David thought she'd completely lost her mind.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm excited. I want to know what's happening, everything to expect. I want to be involved. Husbands never really had much involvement in the Enchanted Forest."

"Husbands?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow dramatically.

His eyes widened as he realized the slip-up, but then he nodded. "For now, we'll call me a hopeful. I'm not going to spring that on you. There's too much going on."

She nodded gratefully, but felt her heart flutter at the pleasant thought. David made marriage completely fear free, she realized with surprise. "David," she said suddenly, placing both hands around her stomach as she looked at him happily. "We're having two little boys."

"You're having twins boys?!"

The couple jumped out of their skin as Ruby nearly dropped her tray on them. The diner went silent as everyone turned to look at them.

"Oooops," Ruby said slowly, looking around. "Sorry." She cringed, but then brightened. "Oh my god! Two little babies!"

Regina leaned back at the sight of the wide grin spreading across Ruby's face. Looking around herself, she was surprised to find that the people were mostly smiling.

"We just found out," David said proudly. "Needless to say it was a big shock."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, the two of you are in for it." She set their food down in front of them and held up a finger. "This calls for celebratory milkshakes! Double fudge brownie?" she asked a shell-shocked Regina.

"Umm…yes, thank you."

"And just plain chocolate for you," Ruby guessed, pointing at David. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Grumpy asked from across the diner.

"Are you giving birth anytime soon or planning on raising two babies at the same time?" Ruby called back.

"No," he said roughly. "But we're all here to share the news."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try. And everyone here knows you're the one who spreads the news. Town gossips don't eat free."

That pulled a laugh out of Regina, shocking everyone, but at the sight of Grumpy's horrified expression, they all joined in.

"Guess this means the whole town will know soon," David told Regina once everyone had gone back to eating. A few people yelled out congratulations to them and Regina laughed.

"By the end of the day no doubt."

"We should probably tell Henry first."

She hummed through her first bite of food. "After milkshakes."


End file.
